tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Madax the Shadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Matter Block page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rapture68 (Talk) 18:43, June 7, 2012 Thanks! Thanks for writing that on my adoption request. It really helps them understand how all the admins have abandoned this wiki. The first page I delete if I become admin will be that especially vulgar page that is at the top of the most edited list. Right now, I am taking a break from the Tekkit wiki and adding to the Technic Pack wiki. Their candidates for deletion page contains only 5 pages in comparison to our 125. I have the same username on the Technic Pack wiki if you wish to join it as well. Once again, thanks for the help! Technic Pack Wiki Yes, the singleplayer portion is very similar, containing many of the major mods such as IndustrialCraft, BuildCraft, RedPower, and Equivalent Exchange. It has a couple of mods that Tekkit doesn't, such as ThaumCraft, MystCraft, Steve's Carts, and Mo' Creatures. However, the feel of it is still the same. It's mostly about the four major mods that I mentioned anyways. Server Online Hey, I'm just looking around on the wiki, editing articles. If you or Watson wish to play on the server, I'm ready. Good job! Good job on that blaze rod find!JeterNYY (talk) 03:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Vanilla Pages I beleve there are too many (over 50) vanilla pages on this wiki. I have made a few, such as Flint and Wooden Planks, and that was a mistake on my part. I think we should have one page that all Vanilla pages link to, with different sections for each item, just copied from the actual page. What do you think we should call it? Vanilla Items? Vanilla Blocks and Items? Vanilla? Tell me what you think about this. Profile Page Griefings My profile page has been griefed numerous times. Jguy reverted it once, and thanks Jguy, and today, an anonymous "Wikia Contributor" w rote in a whole lot of vulgar language. Too bad I can't ban them yet :/ MinecraftRogue (talk) 18:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Red Signature How did you make your signature look like that? That's pretty epic. Can you show me how to do that so I can have one like that? MinecraftRogue (talk) 19:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Colors Yeah, I took one look at the code and didn't understand any of it. Could you make mine like that? Also, could you make it so the Rogue part is bolder than the rest, like with yours? I was gonna pick red, but you've already got that. Maybe red should mean admin? Or at least major editor? So you, me, Watson, Jeter, and Jguy could all have a red or blue or whatever color signature. MinecraftRogue (talk) 19:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Hi friend. In your Preferences menu, you can set your signature and use any wiki markup you want in that box. For example, my signature is JguyTalk Which makes: JguyTalk : Make sure you select the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox or it will just show up as code. You should be able to use Some text in red or some text in bold to change some text to red or make it bold. Or you can do both red and bold by doing Or you can do both red and bold : Hope this helps. JguyTalk 19:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :: For some reason I can't find the preferences page. Lol wheres the link to it? MinecraftRogue (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I since changed my signature to: [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk . I would recommend against the use of regular red text unless it's italics or bold, as implies a link which doesn't exist. To find preferences: Hover your mouse over your username on the top right of the page and you'll see 'My Preferences', Or you -should- be able to find it here: [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk 19:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh I found it. Editing now! MinecraftRogue (talk) 19:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't do it. Don't know how. Can someone just give me the code to put in so I can have a red signature? MinecraftRogue (talk) 20:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC)